Comatose
by Hachka
Summary: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Je devrais me réjouir. Mais tout me semble si froid, si terne. Peut-être que je ne suis pas sorti indemne de cette forêt, finalement. Attention : Death fic


******Titre:** Comatose

**Genre** **: **Angst / Death fic

**Rating** **:** NC-17

**Pairing : **Bill/Harry

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Aucune pour l'instant, peut-être que Chaussette HDSS y jettera un coup d'œil quand elle aura le temps

**Note de l'auteur : **Gloire aux violons de Skillet !

* * *

**_Comatose_**

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you _

* * *

Dehors la foule est en liesse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Des larmes de joies coulent sur certains visages tandis que plus loin des corps s'enlacent, s'embrassent. Des larmes de deuil coulent sur certains visages tandis que des mains rouges de sang serrent des corps froids contre leur poitrine.

Je devrais me réjouir, je suis un héros. J'ai vaincu le plus grand mage noir depuis Grindewald. Je lui ai arraché son immortalité et broyé sa misérable âme. J'ai regardé avec une joie morbide son corps se réduire en cendres à mes pieds, ses yeux rouges brillant d'incompréhension. Oh oui, quelle joie.

Mais maintenant, alors que je devrais me réjouir avec les autres, pleurer avec les autres, je suis incapable de bouger. Mes membres sont lourds, ma poitrine froide et mon souffle difficile.

Oui, j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Mais j'y ai perdu une partie de mon âme.

* * *

J'ai demandé Ginny en mariage deux semaines plus tard parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés. Elle a été touchée mais a insisté pour finir ses études d'abord. Je l'ai suivie à Poudlard pour faire également ma septième année.

Les effets secondaires de la bataille ont été insidieux. Au début, je ne supportais pas d'être seul. Je passais mes soirées avec Ginny dans la Salle Commune. On parlait beaucoup du bon vieux temps. De la guerre aussi. Elle me racontait la dictature des Carrow. Elle me racontait sa fuite de Poudlard. Elle me racontait Radio Potter.

En échange je lui parlais de Dumbledore et de son plan pour terrasser Tom. Je lui parlais de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Je lui parlais de notre survie désespéré.

Mais nous n'avons jamais évoqué ce qui s'est passé dans la Forêt Interdite.

Puis, une fois que tout a été dit, nous avons parlé de Quidditch, de cours, de profs. Puis la fin de l'année est arrivée et nous nous sommes plongés dans nos révisions, sous la férule d'Hermione. Nous avons tous passé nos ASPICs et les examinateurs ont été particulièrement accommodants avec nous. Ça m'a un peu rendu mal-à-l'aise mais tout le monde semblait apprécier donc je me suis tu.

Ginny et moi avons pris un appartement ensemble, pour la plus grande joie de ses parents et de nos amis. Mais loin du cocon protecteur de Poudlard, quelque chose a changé. J'avais constamment l'impression d'avoir un glaçon dans la poitrine. Comme si on m'avait ouvert le torse, retiré le cœur encore battant et l'avait remplacé par un bout de métal. Ginny m'irritait parce qu'elle faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Même le sexe a changé. D'une étreinte amoureuse, il est devenu violent. Je voulais toujours plus de sensations, comme pour combler ce vide dans ma poitrine.

Et j'ai commencé à boire. Au début simplement parce que l'alcool me brûlait l'œsophage et me réchauffait de l'intérieur puis quand Ginny refusait gentiment mes avances, puis quand Hermione essayait de me convaincre de trouver un boulot, puis quand Molly sous-entendait qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec plein de petit-enfants. Puis pour continuer à avancer.

* * *

Ginny s'est accrochée à notre relation longtemps, même s'il était évident pour tout le monde que j'avais changé. Pour elle j'étais et je resterais le preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc, le héros de son enfance, l'homme parfait. Puis un jour elle a craqué.

J'étais rentré ivre d'une journée à traîner dans les bars. Elle m'a hurlé qu'elle avait honte. Que le monde entier avait honte de mon comportement. Que j'étais un héros et que je devais commencer à me comporter comme tel.

Je n'entendais pas les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Ce n'était que du bruit à mes oreilles. Mais je voyais sa bouche. Ses lèvres rouges d'avoir étés mordillées, ses joues rosies par sa fureur et ses magnifiques cheveux.

Ses bras étaient trop faibles pour me résister, son corps trop fin pour lutter contre le mien. Je l'ai plaquée contre le mur. Elle a essayé de me résister mais je l'ai frappée au visage. Je voulais juste qu'elle se taise.

* * *

Je me suis réveillé par terre dans le couloir. J'ai essayé de me relever mais mon pantalon descendu sur mes chevilles m'a fait trébucher et j'ai rencontré le parquet pour la seconde fois. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je puais la sueur.

Je me suis traîné vers la douche et l'eau froide m'a un peu réveillé. J'ai vu du sang s'écouler dans le siphon sans y prêter attention.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de m'habiller et ai simplement enroulé une serviette autour de ma taille. La chambre me semblait étrangement calme. L'armoire était grande ouverte et le côté gauche était vide. Tout comme la table de chevet.

Ginny était partie.

Je me suis assis sur le bord du lit, la tête vide.

J'avais l'impression que le trou dans ma poitrine s'était agrandi.

* * *

J'ai rencontré Jenkins dans un bar, un soir où le vide s'était fait trop grand dans ma poitrine. Je m'étais accoudé au bar et j'avais demandé ce qu'ils avaient de plus fort. C'est ça qui a du l'intéresser et il s'est approché de moi. Il a commencé à me parler de la pluie et du beau temps pendant que je descendais quelques verres. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre que quelqu'un me parle.

Il avait le crâne rasé et des yeux bleus globuleux. Je me suis fait la remarque qu'il était moche et m'en suis désintéressé.

Puis il m'a présenté Tatiana. Là où Ginny était rousse et vive elle était blonde et effacée. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle parlait anglais. Jenkins m'a proposé de me la « prêter » pour 120£. J'étais riche. J'avais froid. J'ai accepté.

J'ai conduit Tatiana à la chambre d'hôtel la plus proche et je l'ai baisée. Sauvagement. D'abord contre la porte sans même enlever mes vêtements, seulement la boucle de ma ceinture. Puis je l'ai jetée sur le lit et je l'ai de nouveau baisé. Par derrière. Parce qu'elle n'était pas Ginny.

Le reste n'est que des souvenirs flous. Je ne sais même pas si elle a quitté la chambre dans la nuit ou si je ne l'ai pas remarquée en me levant le matin. Je me rappelle juste que le froid était toujours là.

Le lendemain j'ai reçu un hibou de Ginny. L'écriture était nette et le style poli. Elle me conviait à un repas de famille. Le dernier avant qu'elle ne parle à ses parents de notre séparation. J'ai eu envie de rire. Un rire vide.

C'était la troisième fois que je recevais un message de ce genre. C'était la troisième fois que j'allais devoir m'asseoir à la table des Weasley et lui sourire. Arriver avec elle, repartir avec elle mais ne jamais la toucher. Elle ne veux pas briser le rêve de sa mère. Pathétique.

J'ai ouvert le frigo de l'hôtel et descendu tous les échantillons d'alcool. Cela n'a même pas suffi à me faire tourner la tête.

* * *

J'ai revu Jenkins peu de temps après. Avant d'entrer dans le bar quelqu'un m'a attrapé par le col et m'a traîné dans la ruelle adjacente. J'ai eu le droit à un nez cassé, plusieurs côtes fêlées et de nombreux bleus. Mais j'ai accepté la douleur sans rien dire parce qu'elle changeait un peu du vide. Puis Jenkins est arrivé. Son crâne lisse luisait dans la pénombre. Sur un ton paternel il m'a reproché d'avoir abîmé une de ses filles. Puis il m'a dit que si j'avais envie, il pourrait me présenter Sugar ou Lilith, ou les deux à la fois. Qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi jolies que Tatiana mais qu'elles étaient prêtes à tout faire pour plaire.

Ma préférée a été Sugar. Pas parce qu'elle était bonne mais parce qu'elle m'a proposé un joint. J'y ai vu une alternative à l'alcool qui m'a plutôt satisfait. Bien sûr, le vide était toujours là, mais quand les ongles de Sugar s'enfonçaient dans mon dos au milieu d'un nuage de fumée il paraissait plus supportable.

J'ai compris au bout d'un certain temps que la drogue était aussi le terrain de Jenkins. Il avait de très bon fournisseurs et d'excellents prix pour ses clients favoris. Je suis très vite rentré dans ses bonnes grâces avec l'aide de Sugar et il a commencé à me fournir de l'herbe aussi régulièrement que des filles.

Quelque part au milieu de ce foutoir, j'ai complètement coupé les ponts avec le monde extérieur.

Je ne planais pas toute la journée mais, au moins, cette vie m'apportait un semblant de confort que Ginny, sa famille et mes amis n'avaient pas réussi à me prodiguer.

* * *

Je suis sorti de la douche sans même prendre la peine de mettre une serviette autour de ma taille. De toute façon, elle avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Ce soir c'était Crimson Cherry qui remplaçait Sugar. Même si j'étais un peu déçu, c'était quand même un bon coup aussi.

Elle s'était rallongée sur le lit à plat ventre et ses délicieuses petites fesses me donnaient envie de remettre le couvert. Sans écouter son cri de protestation, je me suis allongé sur elle et ai recommencé à la baiser sans douceur. Elle a éternué et poussé un juron. La poudre blanche s'était répandue sur toute la table de chevet.

Je lui ai claqué une fesse durement en lui demandant ce qu'elle foutait. Son inattention m'exaspérait. J'avais payé pour qu'elle me donne sa chaleur et elle ne faisait même pas l'effort de me regarder.

Mes va-et-viens ne l'ont pas empêchée de rassembler la poudre avec une frénésie que je ne lui connaissait pas. Elle l'a coupée plusieurs fois avant d'en faire trois lignes bien droites. Quelque part, je trouvais ça plus fascinant que le sexe.

Elle a fini par sniffer une ligne d'une traite et j'ai senti ses muscles se contracter, m'amenant au bord de l'orgasme. Je me suis penché par-dessus elle, m'enfonçant encore plus profondément, et j'ai sniffé la deuxième ligne.

Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est advenu de la troisième.

* * *

Hermione choisissait toujours le pire moment pour arriver. Ce jour-là, cela faisait deux jours que je planais. Les cadavres de bouteilles s'empilaient sur le sol et plusieurs rails de cocaïne traînaient sur la table de la cuisine. Je n'ai pas bougé du canapé quand elle a appelé à travers la porte du palier. Je savais qu'elle rentrerait quoi qu'il arrive.

À travers mes paupières mi-closes, je l'ai vue écarquiller les yeux et porter une main à sa bouche. Elle s'est précipitée sur moi et pour prendre mon pouls. J'ai fait l'effort d'ouvrir les paupières et elle s'est un peu calmée.

Sa voix s'est brisée lorsqu'elle m'a demandé depuis quand je n'étais pas sorti. Je ne savais pas alors je n'ai rien répondu.

Je me suis levé et ai ouvert la porte du frigo. J'ai cherché quelque chose à lui proposer mais je n'avais que de la bière et quelques plats micro-onde. J'ai haussé les épaules. Pas la peine de lui proposer une bière, elle était enceinte. Son ventre était gonflé comme si elle cachait un ballon de foot sous son pull.

Il paraît que j'ai un gosse. Pas que je m'en occupais mais une des putes de Jenkins a accouché d'un gosse brun aux yeux verts. Peut-être le mien, peut-être pas, j'en avais rien à foutre.

J'ai décapsulé la bière avec les dents et me suis rassis à ses côtés. Elle a commencé à me parler de Ron, de Ginny, de son travail, et d'autres choses que je n'écoutais pas. Je lorgnais mes rails de coke du coin de l'œil.

Elle m'a tendu quelque chose et je l'ai pris sans réfléchir. C'était une carte de visite blanche, simple, avec un liseré de couleur bleue. C. Devon, psychiatre.

Hermione tout craché. Avant, elle se reposait sur les livres, maintenant sur les institutions. Jamais un pas de travers, la femme parfaite. Chiante et stricte.

Je l'ai vue grimacer. Elle m'a dit que le bébé venait de lui donner un coup de pied. C'est vrai, c'est un bébé qu'elle avait dans le ventre, une nouvelle âme. Pourquoi elle avait le droit, elle ? Pourquoi elle avait le droit d'avoir une âme intacte et une autre qui grandissait à l'intérieur ?

J'ai tendu la main vers son ventre et ses yeux se sont écarquillés de terreur. Je devais avoir le regard d'un fou. Elle s'est levée en catastrophe et a balbutié un au revoir avant de quitter l'appartement.

Je me suis servi de la carte pour couper ma coke.

* * *

Quand Jenkins m'a montré son vrai visage, j'étais venu chercher ma came. Le manque commençait à se faire sentir et le vide ne me quittait plus depuis longtemps. Il m'a invité dans son salon à l'arrière de son bordel et m'a proposé un verre. Il m'a demandé une faveur et j'ai accepté sans réfléchir. Dans cet état, j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi. Je lui ai donné mon corps et ça a été une putain de révélation.

Pour la première fois, je me suis réveillé complètement lucide. Le vide était parti, comme si la bite de Jenkins à l'intérieur de moi l'avait chassé. Je suis rentré chez moi en savourant l'air frais sur mon visage et l'agitation de la ville au petit matin. J'ai pris une douche et rangé mon appartement. J'ai mis les cadavres de bouteilles à la poubelle et jeté l'herbe qui me restait par la fenêtre. J'ai fait quelques course et appelé Hermione. Elle a pleuré en entendant ma voix et je me suis senti un peu coupable. Elle m'a invité à dîner le soir même. J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver un peu le goût de la vie.

Avec Jenkins, les choses se sont très vite accélérées. Je suis retourné le voir plusieurs fois. À chaque fois que le vide revenait, en réalité. Puis il m'a proposé de me refiler ma came gratuitement en échange de sexe. J'avais besoin des deux, j'ai accepté. Il m'a présenté à des hommes et j'ai joué la chienne en chaleur.

Hermione aurait appelé ça de la prostitution, moi j'ai appelé ça un arrangement.

* * *

Peu de temps après, Rose est née. Je l'ai su quand Georges est venu me traîner jusqu'à St. Mangouste. Je rentrais juste d'un « rendez-vous » avec un des clients de Jenkins et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de prendre une douche. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger et il avait l'air tellement heureux pour une fois que je l'ai suivi sans discuter.

Je planais un peu mais j'ai réussi à sourire quand on m'a présenté le nourrisson et à féliciter les parents. Hermione était tellement heureuse que j'aurais pu lui dire n'importe quoi son sourire n'aurait pas faibli.

Je ne suis pas resté plus de dix minutes, leur bonheur m'étouffait. Je me suis réfugié dans un couloir blanc et aseptisé. Le vide et le manque ont commencé à me faire des signes de loin. J'ai fermé les yeux. Le manque je ne pouvais rien y faire mais, si le sexe n'arrivait plus à tenir le vide à distance, je ne saurais plus vers quoi me tourner.

Quelqu'un a posé sa main sur mon épaule et j'ai levé la tête pour voir le visage de Bill Weasley. Lui aussi semblait heureux. Puis il a retroussé le nez et son sourire s'est évanoui. Il s'est penché vers mon cou et une mèche de cheveux échappée de son catogan à caressé ma peau. J'ai frémi. Il s'est tendu. J'ai réalisé que je devais puer le sexe.

Il a bafouillé une excuse puis est parti rejoindre sa famille, presque en courant.

Le vide s'est assis dans ma poitrine.

* * *

Quand Bill s'est fait mordre par Greyback, les médicomages nous avaient annoncé qu'il ne garderait aucune séquelle à part ses cicatrices et un goût prononcé pour la viande rouge. Mais ils avaient tort. Parce que Bill a aussi hérité des instincts du loup. Sans s'en rendre compte, il a formé une meute, il a choisi sa louve, il a procréé et il a maintenu une certaine domination sur sa famille que beaucoup ont attribué à son rôle d'aîné.

Je l'ai senti, ce jour-là à St. Mangouste, son loup.

* * *

À Noël, les choses ont basculé. J'avais fait l'effort d'être là avec les Weasley, plus par habitude que par envie. Rose commençait à émettre des bruits de nourrisson et occupait suffisamment Molly pour qu'elle ne déprime pas.

Plusieurs fois j'ai senti le regard inquiet de Ron ou de Hermione sur ma nuque mais je les ai ignorés. Ce sont eux qui ont du demander à Bill d'essayer de me parler car il semblait sacrément réticent quand il m'a abordé. Mais il a quand même demandé à me parler en privé et je l'ai suivi dans sa chambre.

Tout le long de la montée j'ai admiré les muscles de son dos et de ses fesses, admirablement bien mis en valeur par ses vêtements de fête. J'ai une préférence pour les hommes musclés. Ils n'ont généralement pas peur d'être brutaux et ils tiennent longtemps.

Bill était très mal-à-l'aise mais il a commencé à me sortir les banalités habituelles : que je faisais partie de la famille, que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour moi, que j'avais besoin de mettre la guerre derrière moi et d'avancer. J'ai ri. Un rire sale, un rire jaune. Un rire qui râpe comme du papier de verre. Je lui ai répondu que la guerre était déjà loin derrière moi. Étrangement, ça n'a pas eu l'air de le rassurer. Il avait le visage grave de ceux qui ont le devoir de protéger les autres. Mais ce n'était pas son regard, c'était celui du loup.

Je ne sais plus qui a fait le premier pas mais, ce soir-là, j'ai découvert dans le loup un amant bien plus satisfaisant que tous ceux que Jenkins m'avait présenté.

* * *

J'ai continué de répondre aux demandes de Jenkins mais le sexe me paraissait incroyablement fade. Bill, lui, a mis du temps avant de comprendre que son loup ne pouvait plus se passer de moi. J'ai commencé à le rencontrer dans des motels miteux du monde moldu. Ces rencontres permettaient de tenir le vide à distance pendant longtemps.

Il s'en voulait à mourir de tromper sa femme, je le voyais dans sa manière d'arriver et de repartir comme un voleur. Et il s'en voulait tout autant de céder aux instincts du loup, je le voyais dans sa manière de passer ses doigts sur les bleus qu'il avait fait sur mes hanches, ma nuque et mes cuisses.

Puis j'ai commencé à devenir accro. J'avais l'impression de tester une nouvelle drogue. Les autres ne m'apportaient plus rien. Même les dominateurs les plus sadiques hésitaient à me mordre jusqu'au sang, à me lacérer le dos jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse.

J'ai arrêté de me prostituer pour Jenkins. Bill en a été heureux car il s'inquiétait pour moi. Le loup en a été heureux car j'étais désormais à lui.

À lui seul.

* * *

Fleur sait mais elle ne dit rien. Parce qu'elle n'y peut rien. Avec elle, il peut avoir une vie de famille. Parce qu'elle est sa louve, sa bêta, la mère de ses enfants. Moi, je suis son oméga, son objet, sa pute. Je me traîne à ses pieds pour quelques bribes de plaisir et il me les donne parce que c'est son devoir. Parce que c'est comme ça que les choses marchent.

La première fois qu'il m'a mordu j'ai aimé ça. Je lui avais résisté par jeu et il m'a plaqué au sol et a mordu la chair tendre de mon cou. Il s'en est voulu immédiatement mais il ne peut pas résister à ses instincts. Pas avec moi. Pas quand il fait tout pour les brider avec sa femme et sa fille.

La première fois qu'il m'a frappé je lui ai hurlé de me baiser plus fort. Il m'a demandé si j'étais masochiste. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, c'était évident.

* * *

Je me suis accroché à notre relation de manière beaucoup trop désespérée. Le sexe, la violence et la drogue étaient devenus les piliers de mon existence. Les jours passaient sans que je m'en rende compte, rythmés uniquement par les visites de Bill et les livraisons de Jenkins. Je me nourrissais à peine et uniquement de malbouffe. Je n'arrivais à dormir qu'après une bonne baise mais la douleur me réveillait au bout de quelques heures. J'étais devenu une loque.

Bill a essayé de me faire arrêter la drogue sous prétexte que son loup n'aimait pas ça. Mais il ne sait rien des drogues moldues. Il ne sait rien de l'addiction et du manque. Alors j'essayais de prévoir, d'être à peu près clean quand il passait.

Hermione a arrêté d'appeler. Elle et Ron sont trop occupés à être de nouveaux parents. Moi je suis l'ami très encombrant qu'on a apprécié un temps mais dont on préférerait s'éloigner. Bande d'hypocrites.

Molly m'invite toujours au repas du dimanche mais cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne me suis pas montré. Je pense que Ginny a du la convaincre d'arrêter. Finalement tout le monde est trop occupé avec sa petite vie pour se préoccuper de moi.

* * *

Trois coups résonnent dans le silence de mon appartement. Jenkins.

J'attrape la liasse de billets dans le tiroir de la table basse et me traîne jusqu'à la porte. Je dois me retenir au mur pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé.

Jenkins a une sale gueule, encore pire que d'habitude. Il doit avoir des problèmes avec ses filles. Mais je m'en fout, je paye presque le double pour qu'il m'apporte ma came à domicile. Ça inclut aussi le fait de ne pas manquer, quel que soit le problème de mon fournisseur.

Je le vois plisser le nez. Mon appart doit puer, mais j'ai le nez anesthésié de toute façon. Je l'invite à entrer et il prend place sur le canapé.

Bill fait le ménage à chaque fois qu'il vient. Enfin, il agite sa baguette en grommelant un des sorts que sa mère lui a appris. Je ne sais pas où est la mienne. Je ne m'en suis pas servi depuis tellement longtemps.

C'est lui aussi qui veille à ce que je prenne une douche régulièrement et va m'acheter ce que je veux à l'épicerie au bout de la rue, même si le monde moldu le met mal-à-l'aise.

Quelque part, je sais qu'il ne s'accroche à moi que parce que son loup lui ordonne. Un jour ou l'autre, le vide reviendra et il sera tellement fort qu'il m'étouffera de l'intérieur. Rien ne pourra remplacer le morceau d'âme qui me manque.

Jenkins sort un sachet de sa poche mais, à la place de la poudre blanche, ce sont de petites dragées dorées qu'il me tend. Je le foudroie du regard. S'il n'a pas ma came, il peut se casser tout de suite.

Il appelle les dragées « Fairytale », une toute nouvelle drogue de synthèse ayant un effet plus puissant que la cocaïne et avec beaucoup moins d'effets secondaires. Étant un client privilégié, il a pensé à me la présenter en avant-première.

Je suis déjà en manque et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir autre chose sur lui de toute façon. Sans un mot, j'attrape une pilule et l'avale. Je la sens descendre le long de ma gorge. Jenkins me fixe avec un regard avide. J'ai soudainement envie de lui cracher à la figure.

L'effet est quasiment immédiat. Je sens l'intégralité de mon corps se réchauffer. J'halète. Mes pupilles se dilatent. J'ai une érection. Je sens les dents de Bill s'enfoncer dans mon épaule et ses ongles dans mes hanches. Je sens son sexe me pilonner violemment. Je gémis, je hurle.

* * *

Quand l'effet de Fairytale s'est un peu dissipé, j'ai senti le vide me déchirer de l'intérieur aussi sûrement que le plaisir l'avait fait plus tôt. Jenkins n'était plus là, mon fric non plus.

J'avais froid, ma respiration était difficile et j'avais l'impression de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais besoin de Bill. Plus que jamais.

Je me rappelle avoir cherché ma baguette de manière paniquée puis d'avoir transplanné sans. Ma magie, que la drogue avait largement bridé, a commencé à se réveiller, sortant sauvagement par les pores de ma peau. J'avais mal. J'étouffais.

Je suis arrivé dans son salon. Là où il nous avait invité plusieurs fois à prendre le thé, à l'époque où j'étais encore fiancé avec Ginny. Il était là, seul, un livre à la main. Il s'est levé de son fauteuil, aux aguets. Je lui ai sauté dessus, le plaquant par terre dans mon élan. La chaleur même de sa peau me brûlait. J'avais tellement froid.

J'ai commencé à le déshabiller et il a essayé de me résister. Pas le loup, Bill.

Il m'a frappé, m'a hurlé de retrouver mes esprits. J'ai baissé son pantalon et il m'a attrapé les deux poignets d'une main. Mes poignets étaient tellement frêles. Il m'a dit que sa fille dormait à l'étage. J'ai commencé à pleurer. Je l'ai supplié de me prendre et le loup a repris le dessus.

Il m'a arraché mes vêtements et m'a pris à quatre pattes, sur le tapis du salon. Je n'ai même pas essayé de retenir mes gémissements.

Puis je l'ai senti se tendre dans mon dos et j'ai cru à un orgasme.J'ai accéléré le rythme. Mais ses mains ont quitté mes hanches comme s'il s'était brûlé et j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Victoire m'a rendu mon regard. Un regard rempli d'incompréhension et de cette appréhension qu'ont les enfants face au monde des adultes qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Dans mon dos, Bill a balbutié son nom.

Je me suis senti envahi par la rage. Bill était à moi, j'avais besoin de lui. Pas elle, pas maintenant.

Bill a voulu se retirer et j'ai attrapé son jean à l'aveuglette pour le retenir. Ma main s'est refermée sur sa baguette.

Victoire a resserré sa prise sur la peluche qu'elle tenait dans les bras. J'ai pointé la baguette sur elle. La lumière verte l'a heurtée de plein fouet et ses yeux sont devenus vitreux. La peluche a heurté le sol en premier.

Bill a hurlé son nom. Il m'a projeté par terre dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Ses mains se sont resserrées autour de mon cou. Elles étaient brûlantes. Ses cheveux me caressaient la figure. Rouges comme le feu. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat meurtrier.

Bill. Le loup. Aucun des deux ne pourrait me pardonner.

La baguette a roulé par terre. J'ai fermé les yeux.

Finalement, j'étais déjà mort. J'étais mort depuis ce jour dans la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

**_Je déteste me sentir ainsi  
Je suis si fatigué d'essayer de lutter  
Je suis endormi et je ne rêve que  
De me réveiller pour toi_**

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you_

**_Dis-moi que tu m'écouteras  
Ton contact est tout ce qui me manque  
Et plus je me renferme plus je réalise  
Que je suis doucement en train de te perdre_**

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

**_Comateux  
Je ne me réveillerais jamais sans une overdose de toi_**

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**_Je ne veux plus vivre, je ne veux plus respirer  
Sauf si je te sens à mes côtés  
Tu soulages ma douleur  
(Me réveiller à tes côtés ne m'a jamais paru si réel)_**

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**_Je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas rêver  
Parce que mes rêves ne me réconfortent pas  
Comme tu me réconfortes  
(Me réveiller à tes côtés ne m'a jamais paru si réel)_**

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away_

**_Je déteste vivre sans toi  
J'ai mortellement tort de douter de toi  
Mais mes démons attendent dans l'ombre  
Prêt à m'emporter au loin_**

_Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you_

**_Oh, comme je t'adore  
Oh, comme je suis avide de toi  
Oh, comme j'ai besoin de toi_**

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

**_Comateux  
Je ne me réveillerais jamais sans une overdose de toi_**

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**_Je ne veux plus vivre, je ne veux plus respirer  
Sauf si je te sens à mes côtés  
Tu soulages ma douleur  
(Me réveiller à tes côtés ne m'a jamais paru si réel)_**

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**_Je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas rêver  
Parce que mes rêves ne me réconfortent pas  
Comme tu me réconfortes  
(Me réveiller à tes côtés ne m'a jamais paru si réel)_**

_Breathing life, waking up  
My eyes open up_

**_Insuflé d'un souffle de vie, réveillé  
Mes yeux s'ouvrent_**

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

**_Comateux  
Je ne me réveillerais jamais sans une overdose de toi_**

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**_Je ne veux plus vivre, je ne veux plus respirer  
Sauf si je te sens à mes côtés  
Tu soulages ma douleur  
(Me réveiller à tes côtés ne m'a jamais paru si réel)_**

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**_Je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas rêver  
Parce que mes rêves ne me réconfortent pas  
Comme tu me réconfortes  
(Me réveiller à tes côtés ne m'a jamais paru si réel)_**

_Oh, how I adore you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I adore you  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**_Oh, comme je t'adore  
(Me réveiller à tes côtés ne m'a jamais paru si réel)  
Oh, comme je suis avide de toi  
(Me réveiller à tes côtés ne m'a jamais paru si réel)  
Oh, comme je t'adore  
Comme tu me réconfortes  
(Me réveiller à tes côtés ne m'a jamais paru si réel)_**

Comatose - Skillet

* * *

**A.N : **J'ai écrit cet OS durant une petite période de déprime cet été et ça m'a permis d'évacuer une bonne partie de mon mal être. En le relisant à froid plusieurs mois (putain, déjà ?!), je me rend compte qu'il n'est pas aussi équilibré et immersif que je le pensais mais je le publie quand même.

Finalement, c'est en tuant Harry que je dis adieu à la fanfiction. Ma passion pour le drama me perdra, un de ces quatre...


End file.
